Ojo de Sangre - La maldición del Kitsune
by Luna de Acero
Summary: "Que todo aquel que de ti se enamore perezca a la primera luna llena", el *kitsune (*zorro) estaba condenado, tal vez desde que nació, porque cuando tu padre es un poderoso demonio de siete colas y tu madre es una humana, ya sabes de antemano que tendrás problemas... ¿Acaso alguien podrá librarlo de su destino?... AU/Fantasía/Ereri/Leve LevixIsabel/Drama/Love/Otros personajes
1. La dura vida de un kitsune

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno estamos participando de un concurso, así que la temática es sobre fantasía, mezclado con mucho floclore japonés. Espero les guste, serán como mucho tres capítulos, el primero es introducción, si les quedó alguna duda sobre algo, déjenme la pregunta en sus comentarios o reviews que estaré respondiendo lo más pronto que pueda. El concurso termina el 30/07, así que espero tener la historia completa para entonces (por favor échenme porras!). Una vez que finalice esto, retomaré con ESCLAVO NATURAL, besos!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son e Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Algo de angs, muerte de personaje secundario (por ahora), modificaciones a la leyenda original.

UN AGRADECIMIENTO MUY ESPECIAL A LA PRECIOSA RIVAIFEM QUE ME AYUDÓ CON LA PORTADA!

Por cierto pasen por su perfil y denle una oportunidad al poliamor entre Erwin x Hanji x Levi de su nuevo fic: "Nuestra manera de amar", que no tiene desperdicio, es precioso!

.

.

 _ **"No era más que un zorro, semejante a cien mil otros.**_

 _ **Pero yo le hice mi amigo, y ahora es único en el mundo".**_

 _ **Antoine de Saint-Exupery - "El Principito"**_

.

.

 _Corrió ligero en medio de las piedras, la oscuridad y el bosque. Sentía el calor de su sangre deslizándose por sus patas traseras, y aunque sabía que probablemente lo más certero que tenía delante de su nariz era la muerte… no se detendría…_

 _Mejor morir en la boca de ese viejo *kuma (*oso), que dejar que ellos lo devoraran. Su astucia le había permitido escapar esta vez, pero no creía que fuera suficiente para hacer que sobreviviera. La lengua le colgaba por un costado, y sentía que se iba haciendo más pequeño. Sintió ganas de llorar, con seguridad esa maldita parte humana que lo condenaba por la eternidad._

 _Cruzó la cascada por detrás, metiéndose en el agua, al menos así podría disipar su rastro un poco, y se dejó arrastrar por la corriente, tragando agua de tanto en tanto, pataleando por mantener el hocico afuera, respirando entrecortadamente, la energía lo abandonaba. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo a la deriva. Pero en algún momento, cuando ya no sentía sus extremidades por el frío y el agotamiento, se arrastró a la orilla. Tambaleándose caminó sin rumbo, hasta que al fin se arrojó a una hondonada. Estaba lleno de barro, pero no pudo importarle menos. Se entregó al dolor de su cuerpo mutilado y cerró los ojos para esperar mansamente que se lo llevara la parca._

 ** _"_** ** _Kami-sama… Oinari… Kami-sama…"_**

 _Sus pensamientos se diluyeron del todo, mientras su pupila cedía mansa. Desearía haberse muerto de una sola vez, pero sabía que agonizaría unos días, tal vez llegara a una semana debido a su naturaleza mágica. El flujo de la sangre no se detuvo, pero ahora apenas si se escurrían unas cuantas gotas desde los huesos pelados. Su boca estaba semi abierta, respirando dificultosamente. Doscientos cuarenta y ocho años luchando, para terminar como carroña para cuervos. Que decepción._

 _Al tercer día escuchó una voz muy dulce, como si su madre lo llamara, con seguridad el fin estaba cerca, y admitía sentirse agradecido que el calvario no se extendiera más de lo posible. El sol ya estaba alto y la resolana le nublaba un poco la visión._

 _La vio encima de él, pero no era su madre. Lo primero que le impactó fueron sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de bondad, el majestuoso kimono blanco, con hojas de bambú impresas en tonos plateados y grises era una maravilla, resaltaba su cabellera roja, color fuego, lisa y brillante hasta la cadera. Cerró su ojo malo y la miró con el otro. No podía huir, ni esconderse, maldito instinto que lo ponía tan vulnerable en ciertas situaciones._

 _Más ella le acarició las orejas con suavidad, las largas uñas blancas perfilando el pelaje negro cobrizo._

 _—Pobre criatura –dijo con esa voz que parecía el viento filtrándose entre las cañas blandas de las totoras, esas que crecían en la orilla del lago de las ranas cantoras-. Te llevaré, conmigo, pequeño *kitsune (*zorro)._

 _No recuerda mucho, excepto sentirse liviano como una pluma por un largo rato. Se acurrucó contra su pecho, se sentía cálido y confortable, incluso gimió bajito, y esa diosa le regaló una brillante y hermosa sonrisa._

 _"Bella criatura hecha de cristales, que el sol multiplicas en tus ojos de joya. Hermosa diosa de manos suaves, corazón cálido y amable, si en tus brazos muero, no renegaré de mi destino inefable"._

 _El kitsune deliraba, siempre mirando con su ojo bueno, las orejas gachas, la cola colgando. La bella doncella lo colocó sobre un almohadón en su santuario, luego de lavarlo apropiadamente en la cascada de los ecos vacíos, allí donde el silencio era necesario._

 _Observó al zorro, excepto la punta de su cola que era blanca, aunque se notaban los reflejos rojizos sobre su lomo, predominaba ese manto negro que era tan poco común. Atendió sus heridas, con una flauta tejida con telarañas y pétalos de sakura, la joven con su música tranquila logró que cicatrizaran. Ese *hanyo (*mitad demonio-mitad humano), estaba sufriendo demasiado. En su generosidad y amabilidad, no podía entender quien habría disfrutado de mancillarlo así._

 _Poco a poco la energía regresaba a la kitsune, fueron lentos y largos días, en donde el sopor de la tarde le perlaba el cuerpo de transpiración. La doncella lo refrescaba con compresas frías y lo alimentaba con *onigiris tibios (*plato japonés a base de arroz, por lo general armados en forma triangular) mezclados con algas verdes y rojas, se quedaba largas horas a su lado, sin hablar, sin tocar, simplemente dejándolo compartir su presencia._

 _Luego de tres semanas el kitsune ya podía mantenerse en pie. Aún dolía profundamente allí donde le habían arrancado dos de sus tres colas. Pero lo más humillante que otra vez volvía a tener el cuerpo de un niño. Se sentó bajo uno de los cerezos a recibir los tibios rayos del sol sobre su cuerpo. Maldita maldición, tan indigno, pero se haría fuerte, se haría fuerte y se los tragaría a todos, ya verían._

 _— ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la diosa, a lo que el kitsune respondió con un fuerte *gon gon (*gritillo de los zorros salvajes), ella se acercó con pasos suaves como siempre hacía, el zorro agachó sus orejas y se dejó acariciar. Cerró sus ojos. En casi doscientos cincuenta años no recordaba haber sentido algo como eso, era incómodo, pero a la vez agradable, por lo que gruñó, pero a la vez se quedó quieto. Ella era una diosa, a ella se lo iba a permitir-. Crecerán de nuevo, precioso, ya verás, sólo ten paciencia. Pero estás muy desprotegido, y débil. Si me lo permites te enseñaré a defenderte. ¿Qué dices? Recuperarás tus habilidades de transformación, y te enseñaré nuevos trucos, pero debes jurarme que no los usarás para hacer daño._

 _El *gon gon le salió irritante y la diosa sonrió feliz._

 _—Está bien, al menos promete que intentarás no usarlo para hacer daño. Esa es una maldición, ¿cierto? –dijo tocando el contorno del ojo rubí. El zorro chilló de nuevo-. No, no es feo, es hermoso, como tú, te queda muy a juego. Un precioso ojo rubí, no conozco a nadie que tenga uno, eso es porque eres especial –el kitsune la miró curioso-. No te avergüences de él, a mí me encanta. Yo creo que esas distinciones son marcas que *Kami-sama (*Dios) dejó cuando creó nuestros cuerpos. ¿Quieres ver la mía?_

 _El hanyo chilló otra vez, la diosa aflojó su kimono y dejó caer la tela perezosamente por su piel levemente morena, el kitsune abrió grande sus ojos al ver una marca más obscura sobre gran parte de su espalda, con una gloriosa forma de flor de loto._

 _— ¿Lo ves? Ambos tenemos algo que nos distingue del resto –luego se ajustó el kimono y el zorro saltó a su falda-. No está mal ser diferente, pequeño. No está tan mal…_

—0—

El kitsune miró a la luna desde su cueva. Mototo, el *tanuki (*mapache), estaba acurrucado a su costado roncando. Y él no podía dormir, recordaba y recordaba los tiempos buenos, la era tranquila, esos treinta años que pasó junto a su diosa, donde aprendió tanto sobre la vida de los humanos, su forma de hablar, de comer, de moverse. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin practicar, pero es que recordar esos tiempos… le producía extrañas sensaciones.

Mañana tendría que rastrear al infame humano que había profanado el templo. Lo había visto, usó conjuros y se llevó dos de los del clan. Aunque no le concernían, le dolía sobremanera que hubiera roto la fuente y hubiera quebrado la estatua. No había necesidad de tanto daño. Hacía años que los kitsunes habían dejado en paz a los poblados de la zona, incluso si eran demasiado osados terminaban con el cráneo destrozado por las rápidas *serpientes de fuego (*balas lanzadas con armas de fuego a pólvora en bolsa), o mutilados por las trampas. Sí, el tofu era apetitoso, pero no valía la pena arriesgar sus patas.

Lo observó durante una semana completa. El kitsune se tomaba su tiempo a la hora de las venganzas, y eso le había permitido salir victorioso la mayoría de las veces.

Al séptimo día lo vio llegar con un niño de la mano, ¿sería su cachorro? Sentado a la vera del camino, prendió una pipa y fumó tranquilo, ya había escuchado suficiente, y era un buen descubrimiento lo del mocoso.

Después del mediodía sintió los pasos ligeros acercarse y miró de reojo. Llevaba un parche sobre el ojo malo, y su aspecto emulaba al de un anciano decrépito, arrugado y débil, pidiendo limosna a la entrada del pueblo.

El niño respiraba demasiado fuerte, tanto que le molestaba, aburridamente levantó la mirada y se quedó muy quieto, como un deja vu, estuvo frente a dos maravillosos ojos verdes, ojos que le recordaban a su amada diosa. Mentiría si dijera que no le afectó un poco. El niño lo observó mucho rato, como si quisiera aprenderse la forma de sus arrugas. "Mira cuanto quieras, grillo inútil", pensó el zorro, "mi disfraz es perfecto".

— ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó el infante acercándose demasiado. Luego salió corriendo echando una polvareda detrás de sus pasos, ¿qué le sucedía a ese cachorro molesto? Al poco rato volvió agitado con unos cuatro onigiris entre sus brazos. Se los dejó ordenadamente frente a su cuerpo, sobre una hoja limpia de plátano-. Están buenos –le dijo sonriente pero el kitsune no tocó la comida-. No tengas vergüenza. Yo me iré y te dejaré comer tranquilo… ¿te falta un ojo? –preguntó antes de irse mirándolo con la boca abierta.

El kitsune levantó el parche con la parte de atrás de la pipa y el niño abrió sus ojos muy grandes y la boca también al ver el ojo de color. Luego volvió a taparse.

—Adiós *ojiisan (*abuelo), tienes un ojo muy bonito –le susurró por lo bajo y se retiró.

Más tarde el kitsune se comería los onigiris en la tranquilidad de su cueva, le compartió uno a Mototo, que si no lo volvería loco, martirizándolo por no compartir, y engulló el resto. Sabían un poco dulce y le hizo sentir nostalgia. Bien, se comería al humano grande, pero al cachorro lo dejaría vivir por tener un corazón bondadoso.

—0—

Zeke llegó ese día otoñal a la casa trayendo una preciosa mujer consigo. El pelo pesado, lacio y negro como el azabache, caía hasta su cintura, un largo flequillo le ocultaba la mitad de la cara, como si quisiera esconder una cicatriz, no se podía apreciar, pero lo poco que se veía quitaba el aliento. Tenía facciones delicadas, como una figura de porcelana fina, prácticamente no hablaba en absoluto. Sólo se limitaba a responder escuetamente lo que Zeke le pedía. Se movía casi sin hacer ruido, como una sombra y todo el tiempo estaba limpiando o arreglando alguna parte de la casa, como si evitara tener contacto con nadie.

—Eren, ella es Sakura, y dentro de dos lunas se convertirá en mi esposa legítima –le anunció su rubio hermano al pequeño que no dejaba de mirar a la mujer con mucho asombro-. Será como una madre para ti, y te pediré que la respetes como tal. Al fin no quedarás solo cuando salga de expedición.

—Sí, onii-chan –dijo el pequeño mirando con algo de timidez a la mujer.

Lo cierto es que Zeke se ausentaba por largos períodos de tiempo, dos o tres días. Volvía con las pieles de zorros, comadrejas, mapaches, osos pintos y liebres. Luego las vendía por una buena cantidad de dinero en el pueblo. Apenas se iba, la mujer se sentaba en el dintel de la puerta, no tenían vecinos cercanos, por lo que la vida en la casa era bastante silenciosa y aburrida.

Eren se escabullía al bosque y se internaba por largas horas, a la mujer nunca le interesó si había posibilidades de que se perdiera, simplemente no lo tomaba como una responsabilidad. Luego se limpiar se quedaba fumando y fumando, y por más que Eren intentara hablar ella nunca contestaba. A lo sumo le dirigía una filosa mirada con ese bonito ojo de color verde oliva.

Cierta tarde el niño agazapado entre las paredes de la casa la escuchó chillar muchas veces en diferentes tonos un *gon gon, como si fuera un animal, e incluso creyó escuchar las respuestas a lo lejos. Armándose de valor la enfrentó a la hora de la oración, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado y la casa se sumía en frías penumbras.

—Tú no hablas como una mujer –le dijo el niño con firmeza en su mirada, el kitsune lo observó por largos minutos, su penetrante ojo color oliva lo escrutaba, como una garras de acero que intentaba abrir su pecho. Más el pequeño no se inmutó en lo absoluto, le sostuvo la mirada con estoicismo-. Tampoco hueles como una mujer… hueles a *yako (*zorros de campo, malvados y traviesos).

—Tú… hueles a carne fresca y sabrosa… -respondió la dama mientras se relamía con hambre y sus colmillos blancos y filosos asomaban por los labios color granada. Corrió su flequillo con esos ademanes estudiados y finos, para mostrarle como su ojo malo destellaba pequeños brillos de un rojo sangre. Eren retrocedió un paso, intentando no ceder al miedo.

— ¡Eres tú! Tienes un rubí por ojo, y una maldición por corazón –las palabras se desprendieron de los suaves y acolchados labios rosas del niño, casi sin intención, sin conocer el significado profundo que portaban. Agachó la cabeza y un leve sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas-. Me gusta… yo quiero tener tu ojo, quiero que sea mío.

—No te acerques, ni intentes delatarme, grillo sin talento. Este kitsune masticará tus huesos sin permitir que mueras, no lo obligues.

— ¿Lastimarás a mi hermano? –preguntó casi con timidez, tan contrastante con la ferocidad de su resolución anterior. El kitsune se acercó hasta la pequeña figura y se puso en cuclillas para intimidarlo con su feroz mirada. Eren tembló, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—Tú hermano es brujo-cazador, debe pagar por sus ofensas. Profanó ese templo sagrado, y ahora este kitsune cobrará su deuda.

— ¿Cu-cuál… cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó el niño tiritando un poco.

—Yo no necesito estúpidos nombres como los asquerosos humanos. Tch, asquerosos.

—Se-señor zorro… si usted… si usted perdona a mi hermano… yo… haré lo que sea. Las… las leyendas dicen que la carne de niño –dijo el infante subiendo su remera celeste y mostrándole su abdomen, mientras los ojitos se le ponían brillosos-, es sa-sabrosa y bl-blanda… A usted… le va a gustar mucho más… Tómeme como ofrenda, por favor, señor zorro. Pero no le haga nada a mi hermano.

El kitsune se alejó de repente, como si la presencia del niño le quemara, y lo estudió con seriedad. Por un breve momento recuerdos fugaces habían cruzado por su mente, guardados por tantas décadas, que casi parecían haber desaparecido. Se tocó la barbilla con sus afiladas uñas, como sopesando la situación, y una vez repuesto de la sorpresa inicial, volvió a acercarse a ese rostro que estaba a punto de llorar.

Sacó de entre su quimono una pequeña hoja verde, averiguaría hasta qué punto ese niño podía aguantar.

— ¿Este niño dice que entregando su cuerpo como ofrenda para salvar al infame hermano, ah?

El niño asintió varias veces en forma lenta.

—Entonces… este kitsune lo devorará ahora, deberás aplacar mucha, mucha hambre.

—Está bien, señor zorro –dijo el chiquillo casi con resignación, mientras se sacaba la parte de arriba de su pijama, el kitsune puso la hoja en su cabeza, y recitó el hechizo de transformación. Una gran humareda se produjo, que dejó al pequeño tosiendo con fuerza, pero acalló un chillido llevándose sus pequeñas manos a la boca cuando se percató de que tenía al frente.

Una bestia babeante, enorme, que llegaba hasta el techo con su cabeza imponente. Sus garras rojas y su boca gigante, llenos de filosos dientes, lo hicieron retroceder hasta dar contra la pared, esta vez las lágrimas se deslizaron raudas. El corazón de la criatura latiendo sin parar, parado en puntas de pie, agarrándose con sus uñitas a la pared de cartón y papel de arroz.

— ¿Tan rápido este grillo se arrepiente? –preguntó el kitsune sin mover sus labios, solo un vapor caliente se abría paso entre sus fauces. Eren no podía responder del miedo, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

La bestia se acercó resoplando y puso su terrible hocico frente a él, el niño pudo sentir la fría nariz oscura contra su pecho.

—Entra a mi boca y deja que te engulla, niño-ofrenda –dicho lo cual abrió su hocico muy grande. Eren sollozando bajito se quitó las medias gruesas y se arrastró por la pegajosa y caliente lengua. Una vez sobre ésta, era un lugar algo estrecho por lo que se recostó un poco, el kistune cerró sus fauces con ferocidad, produciendo un sonoro "clac", al chocar los dientes tan duramente. Pudo sentir como tiritaba, pero el pequeño no se arrepintió, ni tampoco rogó por piedad.

Resopló y lo escupió a un costado. El niño tosió un poco y se quitó algo de saliva de la cara, mirando con curiosidad al ente. Se quedó con la boca redonda como un tazón de caldo, al ver como se deshacía esa forma horrible y enorme, y solo quedaba el cuerpo de un joven, que no aparentaba más de 16 o 17 años. Estaba desnudo y su piel resplandecía suave, como si la luna hubiera bajado a visitar a los mortales. Mantenía el ojo rojo cerrado y lo miró con el otro, un leve vellón negro le descendía por la columna y terminaba en una esponjosa cola negra con la punta blanca, al igual que dos pequeñas orejas puntiagudas y finas se le notaban por encima de la cabeza, una largas y filosas uñas blancas le resaltaban en las manos. Eren se acercó gateando, maravillado con la visión que tenía frente a él.

—Usted es muy hermoso… aunque recién… recién parecía un monstruo terrible –le soltó con la voz un poco temblorosa aún-. Señor zorro, ¿por qué no me devoró? ¿Tengo mal sabor acaso?

Levi se sentó sobre el tatami rojo y se quedó observando desde arriba a ese humano tan interesante. Luego de pensarlo un poco tomó una decisión.

—Este kitsune, te ha perdonado la vida, es demasiado generoso. A cambio debes tu completa sumisión, así desde ahora el grillo será el sirviente de este yo, hasta que decida liberarlo. No será pronto, porque… este kitsune ha perdonado a hermano infame y a grillo inútil… grillo tener una deuda grande con este kitsune –Luego procedió a levantar el kimono del suelo con ceremoniales movimientos-. Ese grillo debe bañarse, y reflexionar sobre la benevolencia de este kitsune. Vil criatura, grillo sin talento, mientras conserve el secreto, mi presencia no tomará represalias con la casa de tus ancestros –dijo abriendo sus manos y señalando alrededor.

—Mi hermano… mi hermano dice… que hay que tener mucho cuidado con las promesas de los kitsunes, que ustedes son tramposos.

Levi lo miró de nuevo aburridamente.

—Tu hermano habla con sabiduría, pero éste kitsune no ha mentido. No a Eren, grillo sin talento.

El niño sonrió feliz y le hizo una *ikei (*reverencia), con el máximo de los respetos.

—Señor zorro, yo obedeceré sus órdenes de ahora en adelante, siéntase libre de pedir lo que quiera.

—Este Eren habla ligeramente, sopesa tus palabras grillo. Sé cuidadoso, o caerás por su peso.

—Lo tendré en cuenta –luego se perdió por los pasillos oscuros de la casa, directo a bañarse como le dijera el zorro. Levi bufó aburrido.

Mototo se descolgó del techo y entró velozmente para atacar la cocina.

—*Tanuki (*mapache) *baka (*tonto).

—Mototo, Mototo, nunca te lo aprendes, mmm, que ricas galletas –habló mientras se metía varias dentro de la boca-. ¿Por qué estás con ese aspecto? El niño te va a descubrir.

—Ese Eren ya sabía. Tiene el "don".

—Ooooohhh, hace más de cien años que no he visto a un humano con verdaderos dones, todos sólo fingen. ¿No te delatará?

—Eren prometió conservar el secreto. Este kitsune se aseguró de ello.

—Uuuuyyy, no quisiera saber cómo le hiciste, onii-chan es aterrador cuando quiere.

—Tanuki baka –dijo terminando de ajustar el kimono y sentándose en el tatami, luego buscó la pipa y la prendió para fumar tranquilamente.

Qué similares eran, los ojos de ese grillo inútil y de su diosa, casi podía decir que hasta tenían la misma calidez. Su ojo dolió, extrañaba a su diosa, ya no la vería jamás.

Para cuando Eren regresó, el kitsune estaba acurrucado en un rincón. El pequeño fue hasta la cocina y preparó rápidamente dos tazones de arroz junto a gruesas rodajas de tofu rebozadas en huevo, pan y ajo, las cuales fritó diligentemente. A pesar de sus 10 años, el niño sabía cocinar como un experto. Cuando terminó se acercó con mucho respeto y dejó la bandeja a los pies del kitsune.

—Su sirviente, señor, le trae la bandeja con la cena, espero sea de su agrado.

El zorro tomó el plato junto con los *hashi (*palillos para comer) y con mucha tranquilidad fue comiendo poco a poco, masticando lento.

— ¿Ese grillo tiene hambre? –le preguntó mirándolo con su ojo bueno.

—No, señor, ya cené bien antes.

—Entonces no mirar… -lo pensó un poco y frunció el ceño-. El grillo mira con demasiada atención.

—Lo siento –dijo el niño bajando la mirada, luego sonrió tibiamente-. Gracias por estar aquí, señor zorro. La casa casi siempre queda vacía y no me gusta estar solo por las noches, pero con usted aquí… yo me siento bien.

—Los grillos ya deben dormir –le dijo con seriedad.

—Oh, sí, eso haré. Buenas noches, señor zorro. Prometo hacer un suculento desayuno mañana. Gracias por su generosidad –y luego de otra ikei, se retiró. El kitsune terminó de comer hasta el último grano de arroz, había sido un platillo sabroso. Hizo buen negocio, se felicitó mentalmente, tener un grillo de sirviente le sería útil.

¿Y ahora qué? Ya no le servía casarse con el grandote. Salió en la obscuridad y se trepó al techo, desde allí contempló la luna que ahora estaba delgada, pronto sería la luna negra y debía andarse con cuidado. Tal vez si lograba que el grandote se enamorara… no tendría que hacer nada, aunque estaba un poco de inseguro de los pasos a seguir para lograr eso. ¿Cómo se enamoraba a un humano? Recordaba vagamente las lecciones de la diosa, siempre le había dicho que no iba a necesitar de esos trucos.

Suspiró sentidamente. Todo era su culpa, la diosa le confesó su amor, y creyeron por un breve tiempo que podrían escapar a la maldición, pero al final el presagio se cumplió y con él su diosa de piel acaramelada se fue de este mundo para jamás regresar. Había prometido volver a él, pero eso nunca sucedió, el kitsune pensó que tal vez tenía que ver con su hechizo oscuro. El mismo que le convirtió su ojo en sangre.

Se lo había arrancado muchas veces, sufrió y gritó probando su suerte una y otra vez, pero apenas dormía un poco se despertaba con el ojo completamente restituido. Recordaba las odiosas palabras de esa *nogitsune de cinco colas (*versión maligna de los zorros):

 ** _"Quede para siempre, esta maldición en ti, que cualquier criatura viviente,_**

 ** _que llegue a amarte, en la luna llena su vida pierda horriblemente._**

 ** _Tus pares siempre te encontrarán abominable,_**

 ** _y tu vida completa será desolada hasta tu muerte._**

 ** _Y para que no olvides este juramento, por la eternidad,_**

 ** _en tu ojo derecho llevarás la marca de la maldad"_**

Agonizó entre estertores y dolores indescriptibles por siete días, y al fin casi moribundo, los tormentos pasaron, recuerda haberse quedado mirando su reflejo por mucho tiempo. Como si no fuera suficiente humillación ser un *hanyo (*mitad humano-mitad demonio), ahora cargaba con una maldición. Efectivamente el clan lo abandonó a su suerte, su padre, el gran Yuto, Kitsune Mayor de 7 colas, le dio completamente la espalda. De nada valieron las promesas hechas a su madre, las rompió sin importarle.

La preciosa mujer era muda, pero no por eso menos amorosa y agradable con el pequeño. Recuerda cuando era cachorro y vivía con ella, compartieron 70 hermosos años, hasta que ella partió de este mundo dejándolo bajo el resguardo de Yuto. Eran otros tiempos olvidados y felices. Parecía que a medida que crecía esa felicidad se alejaba y se alejaba. Muchas veces pensó en terminar su existencia, pero él no sería como su padre, él no rompería su promesa de vivir y luchar. Algún día volvería con sus dos ojos sanos, con las 9 colas ondeando detrás de él, y su padre debería pedirle disculpas apropiadamente. Todos lo harían.

Había estado haciendo un excelente trabajo, hasta que esos demonios-cazadores lo atraparon, todo por salvar al idiota de Mototo. Con conjuros sellaron su transformación, e hiriéndolo con bala de plata, lo tomaron entre cuatro y le arrancaron dos de sus preciosas colas, que tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir. Se las robaron… y casi muere en el proceso de escapar. Su diosa lo salvó. Su diosa se apiadó de su existencia, su diosa… la única, después de su madre, que de verdad lo amó… el kitsune bajó la mirada con tristeza.

 _"— ¡No, Isabel! ¡No debes decir! ¡No! –exclamaba exaltado el zorro, transformado en semi humano._

 _—No temas, te salvaré de esa maldición –le dijo con la sonrisa más luminosa que hubiera visto-. Todo estará bien, pequeño zorro mío –exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza-. Te amo, te amaré para siempre, no habrá fuerza que nos separe._

 _— ¡Isabel! –dijo tomándola de los hombros mientras la miraba preocupado-. Este kitsune, está maldito, ¿lo ves?, ¿lo ves? –Hablaba señalando su ojo rojo-. Este kitsune, fuuushh, arrancó, una, dos, todas las veces, no desaparece –chilló lastimeramente-. No desaparece nunca, ese nogitsune diabólico dijo: la maldición hasta la muerte. No amor, nada de amor, o en la luna llena perderá la vida, ¡no, Isabel!_

 _La abrazó con fuerza, respirando agitado, la mujer sonrió candorosamente y lo tomó de las manos llenas de filosas garras, lo miró a los ojos y le habló con dulzura._

 _—Debes practicar más el idioma, pequeño zorro mío. Y no te preocupes, tengo un libro que nos ayudará a liberarte. Entonces podremos vivir juntos y a gusto, ¿me aceptas, entonces?_

 _El kitsune bajó las orejas y la miró asustado. Ella lo tomó delicadamente de las puntas de las orejas, para así recibir el primer beso de toda su vida. En casi 250 años nunca había besado antes y fue como si una llamarada se le hubiera metido a las entrañas por la boca._

 _—Este kitsune… ahora tiene dueña… -Dijo abrazándola con sentimiento._

 _Muchos más descubrimientos vendrían después de ese íntimo contacto. Pero la felicidad, aunque intensa y total, duró exactamente 18 días. Aunque lo intentaron por muchos medios, incluso con ayuda de las sacerdotisas de la región, la maldición permaneció intacta, y en la noche de ese décimo octavo día, los ojos de su diosa, esos preciosos ojos verdes como las colinas cuando el verano las seduce y las fertiliza, murió en sus brazos al quedarse dormida._

 _Su cuerpo se deshizo en una arena de brillantes colores dorados, danzaron un tiempo alrededor de él, y al fin se alzó al cielo para llevarse el alma pura y bendita._

 _—No amor… nunca más amor para este kitsune… -pronunció en esa cueva, que ahora se sentía vacía y solitaria."_

Ya habían pasado más de cien años, pero a veces dolía como si hubiera sucedido recién. Bueno, no debía desviarse de su objetivo tenía que lograr que ese tal Zeke se enamorara. De por si había aceptado casarse, no podía ser demasiado difícil. El bastardo había profanado el santuario de su diosa, ese que él le construyó y mantuvo durante todo este tiempo. Y aunque le había prometido a Eren que no lastimaría a su hermano, no sería su culpa si él se enamoraba y la maldición obraba efecto… tal vez era una treta y sin romper su palabra lo mismo se estaba saliendo con la suya, pero bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Después de todo… sólo era un zorro…

.

By Luna de Acero… emocionada


	2. Daré todo por ti

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. El fic va a tener solo dos capitulos, este es el final, espero lo disfruten, podrían darme la dicha de tener un review o comentario? Gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime

 **Advertencias:** Algo de Angs, lime, nada más.

.

.

 **"No hay que morir por el otro,**

 **sino vivir para disfrutar juntos".**

 **Jorge Bucay**

.

.

—El grillo ha limpiado mal –dijo el kitsune en su rol de mujer de la casa, mientras cruzaba los brazos para reafirmar su desaprobación.

—Lo siento, lo haré de nuevo.

Eren era dócil y obediente. Hablaba mucho, demasiado según el parecer del zorro. Lo seguía a todas partes como un cachorro desamparado. Pero extrañamente al kitsune no le molestaba. Además el chico se esmeraba en cumplir sus demandas, aunque le llevara varias horas. Últimamente él también lo ayudaba, de alguna manera no le gustaba ver que el niño quedara exhausto.

—Ve… juega… haz tus cosas de grillo –solía decirle mientras lo observaba desde la galería de la casa, ahora se fijaba que no estuviera en peligro al menos.

Le había presentado a Mototo, en términos del kitsune, el mapache era como un niño que jamás maduraba, y por lo tanto, mientras estuvieran bajo su supervisión, era la compañía adecuada para Eren. El niño era pura risa cuando salía al patio, le gustaba andar descalzo la mayoría del tiempo, incluso las plantas de sus pies habían desarrollado una especie de callo, y no gustaba de usar calzado. El zorro dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando le cumpliera en la casa.

Empezó a darse cuenta que vivían mucho más tranquilos cuando Zeke no estaba. Cuando el hombre volvía, a Eren se le acababan las sonrisas. Trataba de portarse lo más formal posible y contentar a su hermano que trabajaba sin parar.

—Vamos, Eren, hoy te enseñaré a poner trampas y cazar liebres –le dijo cuándo había cumplido los diez. Sakura (la identidad del kitsune en la casa), apenas hizo un mohín en desaprobación. Pero nadie le preguntó su opinión al respecto, en esa sociedad lo que opinaran las mujeres, o las niñas, era de poca relevancia.

Los miró alejarse y prendió su pipa.

—Humano *baka (*tonto) –soltó en un susurro.

—Mira Eren, la base de nuestra supervivencia es la supremacía de nuestra inteligencia. Muchas veces nos tocará enfrentar a bestias más fuertes y grandes, pero sabremos dominarlas con nuestras destrezas, con las armas y nuestras tácticas de captura. Por eso es hora de empezar a entrenarte. Es importante que nunca te confíes.

—Lo sé… aunque… me sienta mal saber que ellos deben morir para que nosotros podamos vivir cómodamente.

—Es simple, son ellos o eres tú. ¿Qué hacen esos animales por nosotros? ¿En que nos benefician? Ellos están al servicio del hombre, porque Kami-sama nos ha dado el intelecto, eso es lo que nos distingue de esas bestias.

—Algunas piensan, y hablan.

Zeke se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró frunciendo el ceño amenazadoramente.

— ¿Qué cosa has dicho?

—Quiero decir… con sus acciones, se dan a entender…

Eren sabía que para su hermano todo lo que estuviera relacionado con la magia o las criaturas de las leyendas, era brujería. Su madre (la primera esposa de su padre) había muerto por una penosa enfermedad, que el sacerdote del pueblo les había hecho creer que era por un conjuro. Desde ese momento Zeke se preparó y luchó arduamente para eliminar a todas las "pestes" que poseían poderes. Por eso Eren jamás le contaría que él podía entenderle a la mayoría, que tenía "poderes" con los que podía ayudar a los animales a sanar o hacer crecer las plantas. Carla, su madre, le había dicho que era un "niño muy especial". Pero ahora dependía enteramente de su hermano, y no haría nada por enfadarlo o ponerlo en peligro. A pesar de que Zeke no era una persona muy cariñosa, su hermano lo amaba inmensamente.

—No hables tonterías, las bestias, siempre serán bestias. Ahora sígueme.

Ese día Eren volvió muy callado a la casa, lleno de barro y con un golpe en el rostro. No dijo nada, entró a la casa corriendo directo a bañarse. Luego se fue a dormir. Cuando Sakura estaba sirviendo la cena miró hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

—Eren no cenará –dijo Zeke con el ceño fruncido, el kitsune se preguntó qué habría pasado entre ellos, pero ahora debía obedecer-. Esta noche dormirás en mi cama –le comentó y el zorro lo miró de reojo. Se imagina que algo así le sería requerido en cualquier momento. Por lo que luego le hizo una ceremonia de té, que el hombre disfrutó sobremanera.

Colocó unas hierbas en el brebaje, y cuando se fueron al cuarto, Zeke cayó completamente dormido entre sus brazos. Sopló sobre su rostro un sueño hermoso de placer, con eso sería suficiente. Lo dejó desnudo y tapado sobre la cama y se escabulló por el techo para meterse por el balcón de la habitación de Eren.

El niño estaba hecho una bolita en un rincón. Lo miró con ojos llorosos y se tapó la cara con las manos. El kitsune adquirió su forma semi humana y se le acercó, mirándolo con duda.

—No… señor zorro, no se acerque… yo… soy un asesino… -luego lloriqueó de nuevo.

—Habla grillo, cuentale a este kitsune… no se va a molestar, tienes su palabra.

Como Eren no se calmaba, el zorro tomó sus manos y descubrió su cara, para luego lamer sus lágrimas bondadosamente. El niño lo miró sorprendido.

—No lágrimas. Los grillos deben sonreír, así –dijo tratando de emular la mueca y Eren sonrió un poquito-. Eso es. Ahora, habla…

—Atrapamos una coneja… sus hijitos la estaban esperando en su casa, yo lo sé. Mi hermano… dijo que debía matarla, para demostrar mi supremacía –otra vez gruesas gotas se filtraron por sus hermosos ojitos esmeralda-. Yo… la maté… -cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo se contrajo.

El kitsune suspiró y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, para hablarle entre susurros.

—Grillo no siendo asesino… También este kitsune ha devorado conejas… hay que sobrevivir… Además tu familia lo pide, ya había visto la luz de tu corazón, este kitsune sabe que Eren no siendo malo…

— ¿La luz? ¿Mi corazón tiene luz? –preguntó el niño aferrándose al kimono y aspirando la fragancia a flores silvestres que se desprendía de la piel del zorro.

—Eren siendo grillo luminoso… tiene dones… no lágrimas, ¿ah? –habló de nuevo corriendo el agua con sus largos dedos con garras, casi como una caricia sobre su mejilla.

—Entonces… el señor zorro… ¿no está enojado?

—No. Pero se enojará si el grillo no come. Ven –se puso de pie y tiró suavemente de la pequeña mano.

—Pe-pero mi hermano-

—Humano enorme duerme profundamente… no despertará… -Eren lo miró asustado, el kitsune rodó sus ojos-. Hasta mañana, mañana abrirá sus horribles ojos, ahora no. Vamos.

Esta vez fue el kitsune el que calentó el arroz y la sopa de mijo que puso frente al niño, su estómago bramaba bajito. Eren comió todo diligentemente y el zorro sonrió.

—Señor zorro… ¿sabe una cosa? –dijo ya un poco más repuesto y con el brillo volviéndole a la mirada-. Yo lo soñé –el kitsune movió sus orejas hacia el infante y aspiró de su pipa-. ¿Usted vuela? Porque en mi sueño volaba… planeaba sobre agua dorada… -decía contando y el kitsune tenía sus ojos muy abiertos-. Y usted tenía un nombre… Levi…

La pipa cayó de las manos del zorro, el corazón le latió fuertemente. El pequeño lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

— ¿Es su nombre verdad?

Jamás se lo había contado a nadie, la única que había descubierto su nombre era… su diosa. Y ahora, en las penumbras de la cocina parecía que ese niño resplandecía más que el oro cuando los rayos del sol se fundían en su brillo. Se acercó con cautela, mirándolo atentamente, como si fuera a ser atacado en cualquier momento, su ojo malo destelló brevemente.

—No se lo diré a nadie… ¿Pero puedo llamarlo así?

—Sácate la ropa –ordenó el kitsune, necesitaba comprobar una cosa, de repente había recordado que cuando los dioses dejaban que las almas volvieran, había rastros que no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Eren obedeció sin rechistar, se quitó su yukata rápidamente y la dejó caer por su cuerpo hasta dar con el suelo, quedando solo con la blanca ropa interior. El kitsune lo giró y lo inspeccionó minuciosamente, entonces halló la marca, debajo de uno de sus omóplatos, tal como antes, la flor de loto en un tono más obscuro, y se quedó pasmado. Su diosa… había regresado… como se lo había prometido. Tomó la yukata y lo cubrió de inmediato, mientras se alejaba.

— ¿Levi?

—Bien, este grillo debe ir a dormir.

—Pero no tengo sueño.

—Va a obedecer, así debe ser.

—Levi, ¿estás enojado conmigo?

El kitsune movió su cabeza negativamente, pero no volvió a mirarlo. El niño se acercó y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, el zorro se estremeció hasta la punta de su cola, pero no se movió, ni dijo nada. Eren se fue a su habitación.

Levi supo que debía irse, debía huir, no iba a arriesgarse a que sucediera lo mismo de nuevo. Adiós a su venganza, a los planes, a lo que fuera, primero estaba la seguridad de su pequeño grillo. Ahora era humano, ya no era un dios, pero seguramente tenía aún el poder escondido, ahora entendía todo.

Se acercó a la figura durmiente del grillo antes de que el sol saliera y dejó un casto y suave beso en sus pequeños labios rosas, mientras lo miraba con tristeza. Luego se escabulló por el balcón y corrió hacia el bosque.

Ya extrañaba su libertad, pero de tanto en tanto miraba hacia atrás, sintiendo que se le estrujaba el corazón, él realmente quería estar con el grillo, pero si acaso volvía a hacer algo en su contra primero se mataría. Lo sabía, era inevitable, no podían separarse, el destino los empujaba, pero con suerte el grillo podría olvidarlo, era muy tierno aún, inmaduro, seguro iba a olvidarlo. Y aunque dolía, eso era lo correcto.

—0—

Seis años pasaron desde aquel entonces.

—Vamos a cazar… -dijo Mototo frotándose la barriga-. Antes comíamos bien todos los días.

—Ya calla… es cansado. Vamos…

Mototo no pensaba muy bien cuando el hambre lo atacaba, simplemente se lanzaba por la presa o la comida sin fijarse en ningún detalle, y por eso innumerables veces había caído en las trampas de los cazadores. Desde esa vez que Levi casi muere, Mototo había decidido tener más cuidado. Pero un mapache con hambre es un mapache que no entiende de razones.

El zorro lo miró cruzado de brazos desde abajo, con una mirada de reprobación.

—Por favor… -suplicaba el mapache lloroso, sin soltar de sus manos el pedazo de panal de abejas chorreante de miel-. Por favor…

—Este kitsune ha dicho, nunca más. Mototo baka.

—Por favooorrr… -chilló lastimeramente, Levi suspiró. El animal estaba en una red de cazadores colgando a una gran altura del suelo. Al parecer, seducido por la miel, cayó en la trampa, y las cuerdas de la red eran muy gruesas, pendían de una cadena.

Los cazadores se volvían más y más expertos, sus trampas más difíciles de eludir, y más fuertes y sofisticadas. El zorro agitó su cola.

—Nunca más, Mototo baka, nunca más, no romperé mi palabra, última vez.

—Gra-gracias hermanito, gracias –dijo el mapache con los ojos llorosos.

El kitsune se transformó en una gran bestia y trató de romper las cuerdas con sus fauces, pero apenas su hocico tocó las cuerdas, un ardor espantoso le aguijoneó la nariz y cayó de espaldas deshaciéndose la transformación en un instante.

Observó más detenidamente, la red estaba llena de conjuros. ¿Qué clase de cazadores eran estos? No podría con la cadena, ni con la red. Solo quedaba derribar el árbol y ver si eso les daba una oportunidad. No tenía opción, sin dudas le llevaría mucho tiempo, más sin tener herramientas, los dientes de un zorro no eran para tallar madera.

Estuvo varias horas empujando, royendo y rascando la corteza, para cuando comenzó a salir del sol estaba empapado en sudor, agotado, y recién iba por la mitad, era un árbol grueso y grande. Seguramente el *kuma (oso) gris lo hubiera hecho mucho más rápido, pero no eran muy buenos amigos con ese animal. Mototo lloriqueaba porque estaba asustado… y porque se le había acabado la miel. Pero no se daría por vencido. Por un segundo se le cruzó por la cabeza hacer fuego para quemar el árbol, pero también podía lastimar al mapache, sin contar que podría extenderse a todo el bosque. No, no era una opción.

Cuando se acercaba el mediodía, ya casi sin fuerzas, entendió que no podría lograrlo. Por lo que decidió que sólo le quedaba una opción, seducir al cazador, y con suerte hacer que soltara a Mototo. Realmente no quería llegar a ese extremo, pero el hombre aparecería en cualquier momento.

—Mototo espera, este kitsune tiene idea. Irá al río y volverá. Espera.

—Noooo, no te vayas hermanoooo.

Corrió ligero, entró a las aguas y se bañó rápidamente para que su pelaje reluciera. Buscó unas cuantas hojas verdes, gruesas y relucientes para usar en transformaciones y se volvió al lugar. Tuvo que actuar rápido porque sintió los pasos del cazador a pocos metros.

Cuando el hombre llegó se quedaron estáticos por varios minutos. El kitsune estaba mudo, y el joven frente a él lo miró con cierto aire de molestia. Se acercó rápidamente y lo capturó en un abrazo demandante.

— ¡Te encontré! ¡Te encontré al fin! –dijo el musculoso y ahora alto hombre. Luego lo alejó un poco sosteniéndolo de los hombros-. ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¿Por qué me dejaste? Yo me porté bien.

—Era… necesario…

— ¡Levi! Te soñé, te soñé todos los días. No vuelvas a escapar de mí.

Eren liberó a Mototo, quien estaba loco de contento de volver a verlo. Se sentaron a la vera del río a almorzar. Eren los proveyó con deliciosos salmones y un poco de tofu fresco. Incluso después de comer bien, Mototo se zampó dos manzanas grandes y jugosas.

Eren y Levi fueron a caminar por los alrededores. El mapache los miró sonriendo.

—Ni siquiera te despediste –recriminó el joven dejando que el zorro fuera por delante.

—Tch… no siendo necesario.

—Me dolió, ¿sabes? Acaso… ¿Acaso te cansaste de mí?

El kitsune lo miró con cierta indiferencia, pero Eren hizo un gesto de profunda congoja.

—Grillo baka –el zorro lo golpeó sutilmente en la cabeza-. Este kitsune nunca se va a cansar de tus muchas palabras, ojos saltones y curiosidad… tenía que irme, los zorros no somos caseros.

—Yo quería estar contigo…

—Grillo creciendo… ¿uh? Zorros, fiuusssh, al campo, como debe ser.

—Entonces… ¿sólo te gustan los niños? ¿Es eso?

—Grillo no entiende, nada, nada, nada. Muy… duro como roca. Uuufff… Grillo en pueblo, con humanos, así está bien.

Eren se acercó acorralándolo un poco contra uno de los árboles, lo miró con mucha tristeza.

—Este kitsune… ¿no quiere verme nunca más? Yo te busqué… nunca dejé de hacerlo. Zeke murió el año pasado, lo atacó una horda de lobos salvajes, en un largo viaje que hicimos a las montañas. Siempre creí que al encontrarte sería feliz al fin…

—Grillo, debe buscar una mujer… una buena y bonita… así no sentirá más solo.

—Quiero estar contigo –dijo capturando la muñeca del zorro y con la respiración agitada-. Pero si tú no quieres, yo me iré. Por eso respóndeme, pero no con falsas palabras de tu raza, dime la verdad Levi.

Su nombre tintineó en los labios del joven y al hanyo se le colorearon los pómulos. Podía sentir la determinación del grillo a través de su férreo agarre, y sus ojos parecían atravesarlo, quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero le estaba exigiendo la verdad, por eso no podía mentirle.

—Eren, ven… -el kitsune lo guió hasta una cascada, se sentaron sobre las rocas húmedas por el viento que llevaba las gotas desde lo alto hacia ellos-. Voy a contarte, esa vieja historia. Este kitsune era joven, no más de cien años. Su padre, el gran Yuto, 7 colas poderosas, grande y majestuoso como la luna llena… Su padre dijo, no ir a las cavernas de los glotones, allá la tierra es negra y húmeda… pero este kitsune quería la piedra roja de poder…

— ¿Piedra roja de poder? –Levi asintió cruzando una de sus piernas, y suspirando volvió a su forma semi humana-. Verte así es mejor –le dijo Eren semi sonriendo-. Eres hermoso en cualquiera de tus formas, pero esa es la que prefiero.

—Calla, grillo hablador. Contando algo demasiado importante –lo regañó el zorro-. Entonces este kitsune descendió a esas cavernas, allí habita el clan de los *nogitsune (zorros malvados) del sur. Saqué la piedra, velozmente, la llevé en mi hocico, y casi salí… pero… Kirene, la nogitsune de 5 colas se interpuso… cortó el paso. Un hanyo de cien años no siendo rival. Pero este kitsune luchó mucho. Al fin le devolví la roca, pero ella… puso esta maldición –dijo tocando su ojo malo-. Está bien siendo castigado, es lo correcto. Pero tan duramente… hasta la muerte…

— ¿Te alejaste de mi por tu maldición?

Levi miró algo irritado al joven, era demasiado inteligente, como todo cachorro de hombre. Movió la cola ofuscado.

—Un kitsune debe hacer lo que debe hacer. Fin. Grillo volviendo a pueblo y así.

—Pero no me has dicho, ¿qué hace esa maldición? ¿Y por qué te sueño siempre? Cuando te conocí… sentí como si… si nos hubiéramos visto antes. Cuéntame más.

—No, suficiente. A volver.

—Te pareces a la diosa –se escuchó la voz de Mototo detrás de los matorrales a sus espaldas. Levi gruñó y se giró molesto.

— ¡Mototo baka! ¡Silencio! –gritó el zorro poniéndose de pie.

—Hermano zorro tenía una diosa –dijo el mapache corriendo y tratando de ocultarse, el kitsune sacó sus garras y empezó a revolver entre los arbustos-. Ojos verdes como Eren y con la marca de la flor. Ella le enseñó todo sobre los humanos. Era una bella diosa. Y muy buena también. Pero ella se enamoró del zorro. ¡Kyyyaaaa!

La cola de Mototo fue apresada por las garras de Levi quien lo levantó en el aire y lo miró de una manera asesina. Eren abrazó al kitsune desde su espalda y capturó sus brazos.

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

—No, hermano zorro hará una alfombra con mi pellejo… -habló temblando, el enorme mapache.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Levi?

El zorro soltó al mapache y suspiró. Era más lindo cuando era niño, pensó. No tenía tantas preguntas tan difíciles y duras.

—Mi diosa… cerró sus ojos para nunca volver, cuando la luna estuvo llena –se escabulló de los calientes brazos del joven y se mantuvo a buena distancia-. Se volvió arena y luz, se fue a los cielos… los dioses son de arriba. Fue culpa de este kitsune. La maldición dice, no amor para el kitsune, el que ama muere. No hay solución. Eso es todo. Ahora vete, grillo molesto. En poco tiempo tendré nueva cola, no necesitamos cazadores.

Eren se quedó pensativo un buen rato.

—Tiene que haber una manera de ganarle a la maldición.

—Yo se lo dije, muchas veces, pero él habló con otros brujos y sacerdotisas, todos dijeron que no se podía, incluso han probado rituales.

—Mmm… ¿y si atrapamos a la nogitsune de 5 colas? Podemos pedirle que deshaga la maldición.

—Imposible, chico –dijo Mototo limpiando su cola y peinándola con sus dedos finos y negros-. Es un ser muy poderoso y malvado…

—Podríamos negociar.

—No, no, nada de negocios –dijo el kitsune tajante-. No con nogitsunes, son traidores, todos.

—Pero si tenemos algo que ella aprecie… tal vez podríamos atraparla…

—No, basta Eren –dijo el zorro acercándose.

—Está bien, si no quieres ayudarme Levi, no lo hagas. Pero yo iré a buscarla. Si deshago la maldición… ¿podré estar junto a ti, verdad?

Mototo se escondió detrás de su cola mientras los miraba con ojitos pícaros.

—Aburrida vida de zorro silvestre… tch, grillo debe estar para mejores cosas.

Eren se acercó a paso firme con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios. Le susurró algunas cosas a su oído y el zorro lo miró algo sorprendido, luego se ruborizó.

—Ya lo sé todo –dijo el joven-. Y pude volver a encontrarte, ahora haré las cosas bien, porque yo quiero permanecer el resto de mi vida contigo. Lo supe desde el día que entraste a mi casa.

—Tch. Grillo hablador. Iremos a la cueva de los glotones, pero mis condiciones, Eren. No hacer si este kitsune no autoriza. Debes entender.

—Sí, sí, te haré caso, lo prometo. Ahora vamos a casa, prepararé los víveres para partir.

Emprendieron el regreso, Eren se sintió incómodo al ver las miradas silenciosas de sus acompañantes sobre los cuerpos de las criaturas que había cazado. Al final se había convertido en otro cruel cazador.

—Lo siento –dijo cargando las bolsas con los cadáveres sobre su caballo.

—No te preocupes –habló Mototo confiado-. Es una forma se sobrevivir.

Eren agradeció el esfuerzo del mapache. En poco menos de dos horas arribaron a la conocida construcción. Levi nunca lo admitiría, pero no se había ido demasiado lejos de la casa. Cada cierto tiempo volvía sigilosamente y desde una alta copa de una sakura, observaba al joven algunas veces. Lo había escuchado chillando, tratando de imitar el sonido del *gon gon (*grito de los zorros), llorando en el patio. Incluso una vez, hacía dos años llegó hasta su balcón, para escuchar como lo llamaba una y otra vez. Nunca se lo diría. Porque solo quería protegerlo, y no deberían haberse encontrado de nuevo. ¿Pero a quién iba a mentirle? Si disfrutaba sobremanera la forma en que Eren se había alegrado de encontrarlo.

En el salón comieron a gusto, Mototo más que ninguno, mientras bebían saque del bueno. A la segunda botella el mapache, quedó casi inconsciente roncando sobre un tatami, Eren lo cubrió con una manta.

—Tch, *tanuki (*mapache) baka, se porta como un cachorro, nunca crece, tch.

—Los mapaches son así –dijo con tranquilidad Eren mientras se sentaba al lado de Levi-. Tu parece que te has achicado –y luego tocó su cabeza acariciando las puntiagudas orejas negras.

—Tch, tú te has criado como un ogro –exclamó el kitsune corriendo su mano.

—Estoy muy feliz –dijo el joven mirándolo con detenimiento-. Por favor, no te vayas de nuevo, si lo haces… te buscaré hasta el fin de mis días… es una promesa…

—No, no promesas, suficiente. No me iré.

Eren lo besó en la mejilla y el kitsune se alejó un poco sorprendido mirándolo con desaprobación.

—Quiero besarte, Levi.

El kitsune puso su mano sobre los labios de Eren, sintiendo que le galopaba el corazón. El joven se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación, luego regresó con un grueso cuaderno de hojas blancas.

—Toma, lo hice para ti.

El zorro abrió el cuaderno, estaba lleno de imágenes, de él, convertido en zorro, en kitsune, en su forma semi humana, en la bestia grande. Incluso había uno donde tenía sus tres colas, acarició la imagen con nostalgia.

—Grillo… dibuja bien… pero falta.

—Lo siento, no soy muy bueno, no pude ir a la escuela. Pero me esforzaré, lo haré mejor.

—No, está bien… Nunca había visto un dibujo de este kitsune… Es… raro.

Eren volvió a besarlo en el hombro desnudo, ya que la yukata estaba algo floja y se había deslizado apenas. Recibió de inmediato un correctivo en la cabeza.

—Sosegate, eres un grillo muy descarado –luego se acomodó la prenda de vestir.

—Lo siento… pero bien que te dejabas que Zeke te besara –recriminó bajito haciendo un puchero.

—Primero, no era por gusto –aclaró el kitsune-, segundo, el demonio-cazador nunca tocó mis labios, tercero, grillo siendo un cachorro aún… cuart-

No pudo terminar de hablar porque el joven selló sus labios con fuerza, Levi lo apartó con fuerza empujando su pecho. Eren lo miró con algo de tristeza.

—Quiero que seas mío –le habló decidido-. Te perdí seis años, no volveré a hacerlo. Yo te-

Esta vez fue el kitsune quien selló los labios del joven con rapidez, sintiendo que el corazón se le quería escapar volando del pecho.

—No más palabras, niño –le dijo con seriedad-. Estaré contigo… yo también deseo… -agregó acariciando suavemente la nuca de Eren-. Pero a cambio, tu silencio.

— ¿Qué? –El joven resoplaba suave, un poco perdido en el discurso del kitsune.

—Te entregaré todo de mi… nunca más secretos para Eren –susurró mientras aflojaba la yukata y la deslizaba por sus hombros, el joven estaba como hipnotizado por la blanca piel-. Pero… el grillo… jamás, jamás debe decir nada sobre esto… Cuando el sol salga –exclamó entornando seductoramente los ojos-, nadie dirá nada… los labios… sellados… ¿el grillo entiende? Y por las noches, este kitsune volverá a ti… por eso… promete, grillo –continuó, mientras lamía el cuello de Eren y el joven contenía un jadeo-, no más palabras, solo actos. Si el grillo rompe promesa, este kitsune se irá tan lejos que nunca otra vez se verá. ¿No te pido mucho, eh? –volvió a lamer sobre la oreja del joven que tiritó apretando los dientes.

— ¿Sin palabras?

—No hacen falta…

Al fin el kitsune lo besó con ganas, Eren lo envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos, tenía un cuerpo envidiable, entrenado con el paso de los años para resistir, para pelear, sobrevivir… y ahora… amar. Escucharon que Mototo se tiraba un gas y rodaba en el tatami hablando en sueños.

—Tch, vamos a la habitación –susurró Levi y Eren accedió.

En las penumbras sus bocas se buscaron. Eren quería decirle tantas cosas, pero había prometido no hacerlo, le dolía que el kitsune no quisiera escucharlo. Por lo que decidió invocar su nombre, al menos así no sería tan difícil.

Unieron sus bocas y sintió al kitsune rebuscando en sus ropas para sacar una hoja, pero Eren detuvo su muñeca. Volvió a besarlo con ganas, su cabeza era un lío, se sentía un poco afiebrado y poco a poco los recuerdos empezaban a inundar su mente. Siempre lo supo, memorias de vidas anteriores… Memorias con Levi…

—Suelta, grillo –recriminó el zorro, mientras sentía como la boca de Eren descendía hasta su pecho desnudo.

—No, así, el Levi real, sin hechizos, me-

—Una palabra más, y terminará todo –amenazó el zorro poniendo algunos dedos sobre la morena boca-. Calla, Eren y deja que me encargue.

El zorro acostó al joven sobre el tatami, el perfume de su piel era fuerte, a hombre madurando, a macho excitado, a juventud rozagante. Lo desnudó despacio y con su diligente y rápida boca lo cubrió de besos, deleitándose con sus suspiros ahogados y sus roncos gruñidos. Eren lo abrazó y lo refregó contra su cuerpo. Lo había soñado tantas veces, anhelando su olor, sus ojos de distinto color, lo giró para dejarlo debajo suyo y metió sus manos para desprender del todo la yukata. Se quedó unos segundos admirándolo, acariciando sutilmente esa piel mágica y blanca como la nieve. Su cuerpo hablaría por él. Acarició las orejas y lamió el contorno de su mandíbula, sintiendo las garras de Levi rascando sutilmente su espalda musculosa y ancha.

Las piernas de Levi, cubiertas por un fino vellón negro se adhirieron a las finas caderas del joven, quien lo tomó con firmeza de la cola, arrancándole suaves murmullos ahogados y candentes. Se acariciaron incontables veces, reconociendo sus cuerpos, deseándose completamente. Y al fin Eren se hundió en ese terso e inmaculado cuerpo cerrando los ojos y empujando con suavidad.

Levi nunca había llegado tan lejos con humano. Pero estaba dispuesto a entregarse por completo a su nuevo dios, lo supo desde que había visto de nuevo esos ojos imposibles de olvidar, le pertenecía, el salvaje zorro había sido domesticado para siempre.

—Levi, Levi… aaah… -Eren mordió sus labios, el kitsune se arqueó hermosamente al recibir las fervientes estocadas y una lágrima roja se deslizó de su ojo rubí.

Abrazó al muchacho y apretando sus labios contra su oído, decidió ser él quien se entregara, debía ser el primero para ponerlo a salvo, el grillo de seguro rompería su promesa.

—Eren… este kitsune… aaah… te ama… te amó siempre, te esperó, aaahh… tanto tiempo –acarició la marca de la flor en la piel morena y suave, sintiendo como si una ola de energía se volviera una espiral y los consumiera. Cerró los ojos, aferrándose más, pero evitando lastimarlo con sus garras. Su suerte estaba sellada.

Luego de un extenso beso que casi los dejó sin aliento, Eren salió de su interior y lo giró, lamió sobre la pomposa y exuberante cola, y luego volvió a sodomizarlo, Levi chilló enardecido y suspirando pesado recibió de nuevo todo el amor que el muchacho quería compartirle. Estaba bien, valía la pena el sacrificio, podía sentir nuevamente el amor de su diosa, marcándolo, inundando su ser, fluyendo a través de su vientre. Gruñó cuando se sintió cerca de la cúspide, giró su rostro y compartiendo un dulce beso se dejó arrastrar por el gozo. Tiritando de placer, se dejó abrazar por el joven que también compartía el Edén con él por primera vez.

Se amaron intensamente durante toda la noche, hasta quedar exhaustos en los brazos del otro.

—0—

Mototo no dijo nada al otro día, pero en cada ocasión que podía hacía renegar al kitsune.

—A ese zorrito le gustan los machos, ja, ja.

—Tch, eso explica porque este kitsune nunca puso un dedo en ti –devolvía el otro con ira. Eren se reía de sus peleas.

Iniciaron el viaje, tendrían al menos una semana hasta llegar a las cuevas oscuras, eso si no se presentaba ningún percance. Por las noches Eren y Levi volvían a amarse, Mototo aprendió a "dar largos paseos nocturnos" para darles su espacio a la pareja. Admitía que estaba feliz de ver al kitsune sonreír de tanto en tanto. Se veía más lindo de lo usual.

Finalmente al cabo de una semana llegaron a las cuevas, pero estaban vacías. Entraron en todos los recovecos, olía a carbón y muerte. Algunos papeles de conjuros estaban pegados en los alrededores. Después que salieron del lugar, algo decepcionados, buscaron a algunos habitantes de los alrededores. Un puma les dijo que había sido obra de dos sacerdotes poderosos, que vinieron una noche y limpiaron el lugar con sus rituales, que todo ardió durante dos días seguidos.

—Entonces la nogitsune murió –dijo Mototo sentándose en el suelo-. Pero tu ojo sigue igual… tal vez… ¿escapó?

—No –habló el zorro-, ella se ha ido, se deshizo. No hay cura para la maldición.

Eren lo abrazó contra su cuerpo.

—Encontraremos la manera, ya verás…

Esa noche Levi tomó de la mano a Eren y se transformó en un hermoso zorro blanco. Se agachó sobre sus patas para dejar que el joven subiera en su lomo. Eren se aferró con fuerza a su cuello y apretó sus piernas a su torso. Entonces Levi echó a correr con velocidad y haciendo dos cortos piques se alzó a los cielos.

Volar le insumía una gran parte de su energía, por eso lo evitaba, pero hoy se lo permitiría todo. Hoy compartiría esa dicha, como tantas veces antes lo hiciera con su diosa. Eren rió gratamente, e incluso se permitió gritar un poco de algarabía, cuando se hundían en las algodonosas y frías nubes, y luego despeinaban el lago dormido con el toque de las patas del kitsune.

Fueron dueños del mundo por algunas horas. Hasta que el amanecer los sorprendió abrazados en una de las copas de sakura que estaban completamente en flor.

—Levi yo-

El zorro volvió a cubrir su boca.

—Ya lo sé, grillo talentoso, no digas más. No rompas tu promesa.

Se besaron largamente, mientras Eren lo apretaba contra su torso.

La luna llena estaba cerca. El kitsune sabía que al fin se terminaría todo, pero ahora le dolía un poco. Esta vez le tocaría al grillo sufrir, pero eso era mejor a verlo morir. Acarició las hebras castañas de la cabeza que reposaba en su falda. Lo iba a cuidar, esta vez las cosas serían diferentes.

—0—

Era la última noche. Mototo se había ido a perseguir luciérnagas, decía que eran los insectos más sabrosos, aunque probablemente solo fuera una excusa como las demás veces.

Levi reposaba en el pecho de Eren, mientras la luz del satélite le bañaba los cuerpos desnudos y sudados. Aspiró su varonil aroma una vez más. Sus esencias estaban fuertemente mezcladas. Comenzó a sentir un sueño profundo, tan pesado que no podía resistirse. Sabía que había llegado la hora.

—Eren… mi grillo… este kitsune quiere dormir… te ama, ¿lo sabes, eh?

— ¿Qué sucede, Levi?

—Este kitsune a dormir… ahora…

— ¡Levi! ¡Estás brillando!

—Tranquilo, mi… pequeño grillo…

El brillo se volvió intenso, pero Eren abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo del hanyo, muchas gotas de sangre cayeron en el piso manchando la alfombra. Finalmente cuando la luz se fue disipando, el cuerpo del kitsune estaba imposiblemente caliente, Eren transpiraba al sostenerlo contra su piel.

— ¡Levi, Levi! ¿Qué sucede?

Lo sacudió por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente el zorro abrió sus ojos. Eren contuvo la respiración. Los ojos del zorro estaban ambos del mismo color verde oliva.

— ¡Tu ojo! ¡Tu ojo rubí! Ya no está…

—Este kitsune… se siente mal… -Se giró y se arrastró hasta el balcón para vomitar un poco, luego se deslizó al piso, Eren tomó una toalla y limpió su boca.

—Tampoco están tus orejas o tu cola… ¿te sientes bien?

—No… mucho…

Luego de una ducha, Levi durmió durante un día entero. Cuando despertó Mototo estaba a sus pies con cara compungida.

—Ahora mi hermano es humano, la magia se ha ido.

El nuevo hombre tardó un poco en entender, pero Eren y el tanuki sonrieron cuando lo vieron mirarse a un espejo y ponerse feliz de que el ojo se había ido. La maldición al fin ya no estaba. Al parecer su naturaleza humana lo había salvado, aunque eso implicaba que ahora era humano por completo… Era mejor a estar muerto.

Eren tuvo que enseñarle muchas más cosas sobre los humanos, y Levi aprendió que ahora no era tan resistente como antes. Eren, amorosamente cuidó de él, como también aprendió muchos secretos del bosque. Ambos eran humanos, pero aún quedaban resabios de sus naturalezas mágicas, ambos eran humanos, y estarían juntos hasta el final de sus días.

Mototo le contó a sus más de 200 hijos (en cada camada tenía entre 8 y 10), la asombrosa historia de amor entre la diosa de las aguas y el kitsune hanyo, y como terminaron siendo humanos.

—Muchas cosas cambian… -les dijo a sus hijos con sabiduría-. Más la naturaleza del amor vence a todas las maldiciones… es como los zorros, siempre consigue salirse con la suya.

.

By Luna de Acero… conforme…


End file.
